


The Party

by cat-danvers (livinginthemoonlight)



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Supercat Week, Tumblr: supercatweek, supercat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livinginthemoonlight/pseuds/cat-danvers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Green orbs met blue ones in what seemed like a cosmic collision. As soon as their eyes locked, the rest of the world faded away. All Kara could see was the impossibly clear, impossibly smart gaze of the woman in front of her. At the current distance Kara could see every speck of gold that surrounded Cat’s irises, could feel every breath on her face, and could hear perfectly the melodic rhythm of her heart.<br/>Kara’s own heart was beating erratically. She felt so drawn to this woman, those green orbs pulling her in, swallowing her whole. All she wanted to do was tangle her hand in that wavy hair, and pull the older woman in for a kiss. She felt the desire thrumming trough her veins, burning her alive."</p><p>What if Kara had never been Cat's assistant and they met another way?<br/>For Supercat Week 2016: Canon Divergence</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Party

She sees her for the first time as she’s walking down the stairs. Blonde hair pulled up in a beautiful bun, penetrating green eyes, that fierce smirk that lets everyone know she owns the place, and killer legs beneath that royal blue dress.

Kara felt like she couldn’t breathe. Her hands shook as she pulled the camera up to her face, and snapped pictures of the hostess coming down the grand staircase of her home, and into the crowd that was waiting for her. Everyone applauded, and Cat Grant’s smirk only became bigger as everyone rushed to worship her.

Kara tried to keep up with the other photographers but was unsuccessful. Everyone wanted to be around Cat, everyone wanted to compliment her, to make small talk, to be acknowledged by her. The obviously more experienced photographers merged easily into the crowd, trying to get the best shot of the Queen of All Media, and probably succeeding. Kara kept bumping into people, and mumbling apologies, as she unsuccessfully tried to get closer.

After receiving more than several dirty looks for her clumsiness, - and as Cat drifted farther away into the crowd, and out of her reach - she sighed in resignation, and headed to the bar. She ordered one of those strange drinks everyone seemed to be drinking, wishing not for the first time that she could get drunk.

She downed it in one swift motion, and ordered another one – the bartender threw her a sympathetic glance as she handed it to her.

“Rough night?” the bartender asked.

Kara nodded in response. “You could say that.” She answered.

If she was being honest, this whole thing was going terribly. It was her first serious photography assignment since she began working at The Tribune. She had practically begged for it, working twice as hard as anyone in the office to be the recognized among the midst of aspiring photographers. Finally, her boss had acknowledged she had some kind of potential, and had sent her into her current assignment: All she had to do was get a clear shot of Cat Grant, owner of the Tribune, at her exclusive birthday party, and some words from her. Then she could officially become a photographer for the newspaper. It turned out they couldn’t have given her a harder task.

She looked back across the room to where Cat stood surrounded by a mob of photographers, and people. It was impossible to get a clear picture of her without the shot being ruined by someone’s head, or the constant lighting of innumerable flashes. Talking to her was another matter entirely, and an even more daunting task.

She finished her second drink, and her ordered her third, resting her elbows on the bar – head hung low. This was her shot, and she was blowing it. Feeling a sudden surge of confidence, she got up – deciding she wasn’t going to give up when she was so close to getting what she wanted -, and marched straight into the crowd of Cat Grant’s worshippers.

She pushed through the circle of people, biting her tongue to stop herself from apologizing, and clutching the camera fiercely. She could see Cat in the middle of the circle, talking to Maxwell Lord. She was so close she could practically taste victory. When she was close enough to be heard, she began calling out to her.

“Ms. Grant!” she waved her hand trying to get her attention, as she got caught between two large men, and was unable to push through.

“Ms. Grant!” she called again, as she saw the older woman start to slowly walk away. She tried pushing the men in front of her again, but it was impossible to move them using regular human strength.

Cat was slipping away, walking into the confines of her mansion, leaving everyone behind her calling her to come back, Kara included. “Oh no, no, no.” Kara exclaimed as she threw caution to the wind, and used some super strength to push aside the men in front of her. They grunted in surprise as they were shoved with more than enough force, and were even more surprised to see the blonde that had managed to do it.

“Ms. Grant!”

Kara kept pushing through the crowd, trying to catch up with Cat but every time she got through one group of people, there was another one to go through. When she finally burst free from the crowd, all she managed to see was Cat’s back slipping into a doorway, and out of her reach.

Kara sighed, and walked back to the bar where the cute bartender handed her another drink. She tried no to feel disappointed at her imminent failure, but was unsuccessful. She had just flushed her opportunity at a promotion down the toilet, after all.

Alex couldn’t have called her at a better time. Kara listened attentively as Alex told her the location of a bank that was being robbed. As soon as she hung up, Kara ran towards the entrance, coming out onto the driveway. She quickly made her way to the back of the house, where the pool was, and fished her supersuit out of an empty flower pot, using her superspeed to change into it.

She stuffed her dress, heels, and camera back into the pot and flew away to save the day.

After the robbery came a fire, and after that a car crash with injured people. When she landed back at Cat Grant’s house almost everyone had left already. The few people that were still there were lingering outside making small talk or drunkenly waiting for their cars. Kara sighed in defeat as she retrieved her clothes, and camera from the pot.

She had completely failed her assignment. All she had to present on Monday was a blurry picture of Cat on the stairwell. She wished she could print images from her mind because she remembered that moment vividly, in painstaking detail.

Cat had looked like a vision, and sadly Kara had been too mesmerized to react on time, and snap a picture of the breathtaking woman.

She heard the footsteps approaching, and quickly used her superspeed to change back into the dress and stash her suit back into the pot, barely managing to perch her glasses on her nose before she heard the sliding door that gave access to the house slide open.

“Well, well. What do we have here?”

Kara jumped in surprise as she recognized Cat Grant’s voice. She turned around slowly to find her standing a few paces away, drink in hand, heels lost somewhere in the house. She looked gorgeous.

“I thought everyone had left already.” The older woman said, advancing a few steps. Kara noticed her stagger lightly, and took notice of her flushed face.

“I, uh, was looking for m-my camera.” Kara said, nervously lifting the offending object for Cat to see. “Found it! Haha. So I’ll, uh, leave you alone.”

She started to walk away but Cat’s voice stopped her.

“You’re that reporter.”

Kara turned around, surprised. Cat took another few steps toward her tripping slightly over her feet again, and Kara itched to stretch her arms and steady her.

“Yes, you’re her. That reporter that kept calling my name, and pushing through the crowd to get my attention.” Cat stretched her arms, and pointed an accusing finger at her. “I waited for you but you never showed.”

“W-waited for me? What do you mean, Ms. Grant?”

Cat scoffed. “Don’t play games with me.”

Kara just stared at her feeling lost, and Cat rolled her eyes.

“I heard you calling my name, and decided to ignore you at first. God knows all that millennial thrumming energy gives me a headache; but then you began pushing into the crowd, calling my name, refusing to give up, and I’ll admit I was a little impressed. I went into that side door expecting you to follow because it was too loud to hear anything but _you never showed._ ”

Kara was flabbergasted, mouth opening up in shock. Cat had noticed her? Cat had waited for her? Realization suddenly hit her. _I stood up Cat Grant_. A sense of horror immediately ran through her veins, and she began apologizing profusely.

“I’m so sorry, Miss Grant! I had no idea. I thought you hadn’t noticed me. I would never – I can assure you I-“ Cat held up a hand to stop her.

“Well, you’re here now. There’s no one left to interrupt us. So, why don’t you come in?”

“W-what? You mean like, now?”

It was pretty late, almost one in the morning. Cat was more than slightly drunk, and Kara was not ready to have a serious one-on-one interview with the gorgeous woman.

“Yes, I mean now. God, do I have to say everything twice? Come on in. Chop, chop. But first: Your name.”

“Kara Danvers.”

 Cat turned around, and marched back straight into the house, leaving Kara trying to catch up with her. She had very large strides for such a small woman.

Cat led her further into the house, away from where the party had taken place, and into a cozy looking living room. She sat on a couch that looked like it cost more than what Kara made in a month, and beckoned the younger woman closer.

“Take a seat.” She ordered, and Kara did as she was told.

She fidgeted with her glasses nervously, as Cat looked at her with an almost predatory look.

“Well? What are you waiting for? Ask away.” She waved a hand for emphasis.

Kara was frozen in place. This was completely unexpected. Cat was willing to grant her a personal interview, and all she could do was sit there gawking. She wasn’t ready. All she really needed was a picture.

“W-well… Miss Grant I-“ she chuckled nervously, adjusting her glasses. “I mean I’m not really- I just need- Don’t get me wrong, I- But-“

“Oh, for God’s sake just spit it out!” Cat snapped, leaning forward to clamp her hand down on Kara’s mouth effectively shutting her up.

Wide blue eyes stared into intense green orbs. Kara’s heartbeat had suffered a severe spike at the warm contact, and all she could do was gasp into the hand covering her mouth. All thought was erased from her mind, as she stared at Cat’s face, merely inches away. She could smell the woman’s breath mingled with the alcohol she had consumed, but all she could think of was how warm, and soft her hand was.

“You millennials think the way you exude restless energy is cute, but it gives people my age migraines. So, shut up, and get on with it. Now, I’m going to remove my hand, and I expect you to keep quiet until you have figured out exactly what you want to say. Otherwise don’t say anything, understood?”

Kara could only nod. Cat removed her hand slowly, and Kara stayed still. She thought carefully about what she wanted to ask her. There were a million things she could ask a woman as powerful, and enchanting as Cat Grant but her brain refused to cooperate.

After being silent for a while, she saw Cat begin to get restless. Afraid of blowing the only chance she would probably ever get in her lifetime, she quickly blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

“Do news reporters wear pants behind the news desk?”

As the words left her mouth, Kara realized what she had just asked. Her mouth opened in shock, her eyes widened, and she braced herself for the explosive reaction she was sure Cat was going to have.

Cat merely looked at her, eyes clouded with the haze of alcohol, but understanding suddenly dawned on them, and she started laughing. It was a glorious sound, and one so unexpected Kara couldn’t do anything except blush in embarrassment. The older woman kept laughing, the glass of bourbon in her hand tilting dangerously to the side.

“What kind of question is that?” Cat asked, when she regained enough composure to be able to speak without falling into a fit of laughter. She dried the remnants of tears from her eyes, and took a deep breath.

Kara was mortified. Every nerve end of her body was telling her to fly away to her apartment, and never come out of it again. Cat was staring at her with an amused expression, and a strange twinkle in her eyes.

“I’m sorry, Miss Grant! I didn’t realize- I just can’t think properly in front you and-“ she clamped her mouth shut before she could embarrass herself further.

Cat raised an eyebrow at her. “Do you find me intimidating, Kiera?”

_With the way you’re looking at me, definitely._

“Y-yes, Miss Grant. A little.” She nervously adjusted her glassed, looking down at her hands.

Cat slid closer to her until they were mere inches away, and Kara gulped, resisting the urge to scoot back. She was suddenly hit with the blast of Cat’s expensive perfume, and it was making her dizzy, making it hard to concentrate.

Green eyes peered into her own, and Kara could drown in them. Cat slowly put her drink down, and gave Kara her full attention.

“Where do you work, Kiera?” she asked, running two fingers delicately along the collar of Kara’s dress. It was barely even a touch, but it made Kara’s heart start thumping loudly in her chest, and produced a blush that heated her whole face.

“A-at the National City Tribune.”

Cat looked at her, surprised. “Oh? Are you a reporter?” The fingers moved up, and around her neck, tracing the strap of her camera.

Kara was finding it very difficult to breathe.

“Well, not officially. I’m an assistant looking for a promotion. This is my first assignment.”

The hand moved up to tuck a strand of loose hair behind her ear, stroking a ticklish spot on her neck. Her eyelids drooped closed without permission. 

“Well, you certainly don’t seem to be doing a very good job.” Cat withdrew her hand, and Kara immediately missed the warmth of it.

“T-that’s not fair.” Kara hated the way her voice shook. She was really affected by the older woman’s proximity.

“What exactly is your assignment?” Cat asked with a tilt of her head.

Kara swallowed nervously.

“I, uh, have to take a picture of you. Maybe get a quote.”

Cat’s eyes illuminated when she said that.

“That I can help you with. All right Kiera, get up.”

Kara stood up, and turned on her camera. Cat sprawled herself on the couch, dress rising dangerously, giving Kara a cocky smirk.

Kara blushed as she saw the way Cat was posing. It looked incredibly intimate, and the way Cat was smiling at her made her mouth go dry. She swallowed nervously as she adjusted the lens of her camera to get the best shot. Cat's eyes never once left her face as she pressed the shutter, snapping pictures of the woman in front of her.

After going through a few poses, Kara nodded thoughtfully.

“I think I have everything that I need.”

Cat sat up slowly, smoothing down her dress. “If you make me look bad I’ll make sure you get fired.”

Kara shook her head, chuckling. “That would be impossible, Miss Grant. You’re beautiful.”

She realized what she’d said only after the words had left her mouth. She looked at the older woman sheepishly to gauge her reaction. Cat had frozen in surprise, mouth hanging open for a slight second before it closed, and turned into a devilish smirk.

Kara gulped, and her heart began beating madly in her chest as Cat sauntered towards her. Her movements were calculated, even if she was slightly drunk, and full of purpose. She stopped mere inches away from her, and Kara couldn’t help leaning into her intoxicating scent.

Green orbs met blue ones in what seemed like a cosmic collision. As soon as their eyes locked, the rest of the world faded away. All Kara could see was the impossibly clear, impossibly smart gaze of the woman in front of her. At the current distance Kara could see every speck of gold that surrounded Cat’s irises, could feel every breath on her face, and could hear perfectly the melodic rhythm of her heart.

Kara’s own heart was beating erratically. She felt so drawn to this woman, those green orbs pulling her in, swallowing her whole. All she wanted to do was tangle her hand in that wavy hair, and pull the older woman in for a kiss. She felt the desire thrumming trough her veins, burning her alive.

Cat’s hand went up to trace an idle pattern across her face. Perfectly manicured nails traced every contour, and every crevice on her face before moving down to scrape lightly at her neck.

Kara’s eyes dropped closed, and she shivered at the touch. It was so soft, it was barely there, and yet it set her skin on fire. It left her wanting more, needing more.

When the touched faded, she opened her eyes to find Cat staring at her with an open, almost vulnerable look. She didn’t know what it meant, and she wouldn’t figure it out until months later, when Cat confesses she thought for a second she’d been dreaming, and she was having a vision.

The expression was fleeting, and suddenly that smug smirk graced her lips again. Kara wanted to make it disappear; wanted to kiss Cat so hard, as to leave the older woman reeling, and gasping for breath.

Cat must have the seen the challenge in her eyes because the next thing she knew was that there was a very warm, very soft hand running up her thigh. She gasped in surprise, and lost track of what she was thinking immediately.

Cat chuckled, and before Kara could register what was happening, she was roughly being pushed against the wall behind her, and pulled into a kiss. It wasn’t perfect. Their first kiss. It tasted of bourbon, was a bit sloppy, and their noses bumped more times than she’d like to admit. But from the moment their lips had touched, Kara was a goner.

She kissed Cat back eagerly, sinking into the kiss as if it was the last before the world ended. Cat’s mouth moved expertly against hers, making up for her own lack of experience. And when their tongues touched, Kara almost floated off at the feeling. She kept her feet planted firmly on the ground, opting to let out a groan instead.

Cat’s hands moved to the back of her legs, softly running them up her thighs until they were cupping her ass while Kara tangled her hands into Cat’s wavy hair, marveling at how soft it felt between her fingertips.

Kara could literally do this for hours without needing to breathe, but when she sensed the other woman was starting to run out of breath she broke the kiss under the pretext of needing air herself. Cat didn’t waste any time, and moved her lips down her neck, biting, sucking, and softly grazing her teeth over her pulse point.

Kara flushed red at the sudden surge of arousal that coursed through her veins. She threw her head back to give Cat more access as her hands dropped down to grab Cat’s waist. Careful not to use too much force she pulled her forward until there wasn’t even an inch separating their bodies. Cat reciprocated by squeezing her ass, and Kara’s hips jerked forward involuntary against Cat’s, the friction making both of them moan.

Kara’s common sense suddenly decided to make an appearance.

“M-maybe we should stop.” She gasped.

“Do you want to stop?”

_No._

_“_ I- I don’t know.” She tried to sound convincing but her legs were shaking, and she was almost sure Cat could hear the explosive beat of her heart.

Cat leaned forward and bit her earlobe, sending a spike of heat straight between her legs.

“What does your body think?” Cat whispered in her hear.

“M-my body?” Kara was only confused for a second until, without warning, she felt a hand cupping her over her underwear. Her hips jerked forward again, making the palm of Cat’s hand press right where she needed her most.

“Oh!” Kara moaned, because the feeling was extraordinary. She tried it again, pushing her hips down onto Cat’s hand, eyelids fluttering close.

“I think that’s a yes.” Cat chuckled, and Kara opened her eyes suddenly realizing she was humping Cat’s hand.

She blushed, feeling mortified, and was about to open her mouth to apologize when Cat suddenly decided to move her underwear aside, and tease her already wet entrance with a single finger. Whatever the apology was, it died in her throat replaced by a squeak.

Cat continued running a finger up and down her folds lazily, and Kara could feel her self-control start to slip away. Her thoughts were beginning to get foggy, her eyes kept closing without her permission, and her breathing had become strained, and erratic. She bit her lip trying to regain a modicum of control.

“Miss Grant,” she tried again. “I really think w- Oooh!” her words were cut off when Cat slid a single digit knuckle-deep up her entrance. This time Kara’s feet actually left the floor for a second, thankfully not high enough for Cat to notice.

“M-miss Grant.” Cat began pumping the finger in and out in a lazy rhythm. Kara tried to keep her eyes open but they kept falling shut. “Y-you’re drunk. I don’t really think it wise to-“

She was cut off by Cat adding a second finger. Kara groaned at the sensation of being stretched, her thoughts turning into a jumbled mess. What did she want to tell Cat? All she could focus on was all the new sensations she was experiencing.

The hand that Cat didn’t have between her legs had moved up to cup one of her breasts, running her thumb over her hard nipple over the fabric, as she began to kiss her neck. Kara moaned as her super senses were overwhelmed with stimulation. Her body was on fire, the blood pumping through her veins felt like molten lava, igniting her, making her feel more alive than she ever had. The blush that seemed to be etched permanently on her face intensified as Cat took her higher, both literally, and figuratively.

Her feet now floated permanently off the floor, and if Cat noticed, she didn’t show it. All she did was speed up her hand, as Kara’s moans intensified.

Kara felt herself getting closer to the edge, that familiar pressure building until it was almost unbearable. Cat flexed her fingers expertly, stroking a spot that made Kara see starts, and she clenched around her hand.

“I think I’m about to c-“ she exclaimed, but before she could finish the sentence, right before she could reach the peak of her ecstasy, before she could be taken higher than she could ever fly, it was all gone.

She opened her eyes in surprise to find Cat standing a few paces away looking at her angrily.

“W-what happened?” she asked, confused. She was still feeling dazed by everything that had happened seconds before.

Cat was pointedly staring at her feet, and when Kara looked down she realized she was still floating.

“Oh!” she exclaimed, immediately landing, and almost toppling over when her shaky legs refused to bear her weight. “Miss Grant! I- I can explain!”

“You know, for being National City’s beloved superhero you are incredibly reckless.”

“Superhero?!” Kara took a shaky step forward. “I don’t know what you mean? That is absurd!” she laughed awkwardly, adjusting her crooked glasses back to their intended position.

“Don’t lie to me, Kiera.” Cat took a step forward pointing an accusing finger at her. “There is undeniable evidence pointing towards the fact.”

“Evidence? What evidence?” Kara was painfully aware of the dull throb between her legs as she straightened her dress, trying to stay calm. She had absolutely no idea what was going on. One moment she was about to cry out Cat’s name passionately, and the next there were accusations about her identity being thrown in her face.

“First, I saw you push away two men who tripled you in size with a single sweep of your arm.” Cat began enumerating the facts with her fingers. “Then, you leave my party just before Supergirl makes an appearance to stop a bank robbery.”

“Those are just coincidences, Miss Grant!”  Kara waves her hands frantically, trying to convince the other woman.

“In ordinary circumstances I may have agreed. But there’s still that third fact.” Cat looked at her pointedly, and Kara gulped. “I went out to my balcony to get some fresh air, and imagine my surprise when I see a certain blonde reporter take a certain uniform out of a certain flower pot, change faster than the human eye could ever track, and fly away right in front of _my eyes_.”

Kara’s face was drained of color.

“And unless you’re willing to deny that your feet weren’t touching the ground a few minutes ago we can establish that as the fourth fact.”

“I-“ Kara opened her mouth, and closed it several times.

“And to top it all off, you let _me_ seduce you?!” Cat seemed genuinely upset at that. “You know I’m a reporter, you know that’s what I do for a living. I own the newspaper you work for! And yet you still let your guard down. It’s a miracle no one has exposed you yet.”

Kara was at a loss at what to say.

“This is ridiculous. You need serious help. _My_ help.”

“Y-your help?” Okay, this night was definitely not going as she had planned. At all.

“Yes, my help. Who better to help keep your identity secret than someone who controls the media?”

“I- I don’t follow, Miss Grant.”

Cat rolled her eyes exasperatedly. “Honestly, Kiera.”

“It’s Kara, actually.”

“You said you were an assistant looking for a promotion, right?” Cat was looking at her as if she was mentally unfit, so she nodded along.

“Well, consider yourself promoted. As of Monday, you will personally work for me at CatCo.” Cat held up her hand. “And before you start stuttering questions, let me explain. You’ll be part of the photography team of CatCo magazine, but you’ll report directly to me. That way I can keep a close eye on you, no one will ask questions when you suddenly run off, and your identity will be safe.”

Cat threw her a cocky self-satisfied smile. “Well, what do you say?”

Kara was dumbstruck. She looked at the gorgeous woman standing right in front of her, looking smug, and perfectly composed even after touching her in ways no one had before. The woman who was offering her a job, an alternative, who could secure her identity remain hidden. The powerful, rich, unflinching woman that had built her empire from scratch. The soft, small, beautiful woman that had kissed her, and traced her features so softly she had been sure she was going to disappear.

Was she really ready to work for Cat Grant? The woman who she had admired and harbored a crush on for years?

Gulping one last time, and mustering all the courage she had left, she agreed.

“I’ll do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> cat-danvers on Tumblr :)


End file.
